The final chapter in the Narnian History Books
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Set in last battle when the Pevensies are reunited with old friends in the prospect of joining Aslan's country. Susan arrives in her own way and is reunited with Caspian. Flashbacks to the 15year rule the Pevensies had and their lives then- including Peter's wife, Queen Electra and Lady Arlena of Telmar.
1. Chapter 1

Set in last battle when the Pevensies are reunited with old friends in the prospect of joining Aslan's country. Susan arrives in her own way and is reunited with Caspian. Flashbacks to the 15year rule the Pevensies had and their lives then- including Peter's wife, Queen Electra, princess of Archenland, empress of the Lone Islands and Lady of Cair Paravel- she's a red head with a fiery personality- (OC) and Edmund also finds love in Lady Arlena- pronounced "Ar-Lay-Na" (OC) a brunette with a Spanish look to her like Caspian- an old friend of Caspian's

Chapter 1

The final return to Narnia

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Professor Digory Kirke, Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole and Polly Plummer sat together in the train compartment as it entered the tunnel. They were talking of Narnia and of thier adventures there whilst they journeyed up to the Professor's house for a luncheon together and to search for the rings that would return the youngest of them to Narnia.

When Digory had asked about the eldest Pevensie girl, Susan, Peter had been stern and uncharacteristically moody. "She's not interested anymore in anything other than nylons and lipstick" Peter had replied angrily. So the subject had quickly been changed to save from further tension among the cousins and their friends.

Upon entering the tunnel Lucy snuggled closer to Peter as another train whistle could be heard, she was afraid and when the lights flickered out and a thud was heard, throwing them forwards in their seats, Peter shielded Lucy with his frame Edmund too helped his sister, whilst Eustace protected Jill who was indeed grateful, and Digory wrapped his arms around Polly who buried her aged face into his shoulder. Suddenly they were rolling over together against the train wall and shuddering to a halt. All blacked out.

A day later Susan would read of the crash in a London newspaper under the headline "**Northern Train Crash- All Lives Lost**" only then would she realise she was now completely alone in the world and only then would she realise and remember where they had no doubt ended up and where she now wished she was with them. Aslan's Country and Narnia.

Peter found himself floating higher before hurtling to the ground like an owl hunting its prey in the grass. He saw Lucy beside him and reached out for her, taking her hand in his, holding it tightly. Peter turned when he saw Edmund to his other side and for the first time in a long time, Edmund reached out to hold his brother's other hand. Peter smiled and silently vowed to mock him later, but he knew why he had done it, he was terrified too.

Eustace and Jill were a little way off, Jill holding onto Eustace's hand tightly too for comfort and a feeling of safety and security and further up still, Digory and Polly were clasping hands and descending vertically, the wind pushing against them as they watched the children below them all fly horizontally like birds in the sky.

They all felt their momentum ease and Peter found himself splayed head first in the grass, Edmund landed next to him with an "oomph" as the air was expelled from his lungs and Lucy landed directly on top of Peter with an apologetic "sorry" as Peter's face was pushed further into the grass. Eustace and Jill landed in much the same way. The children were all stood on their feet clinging to one another as Digory and Polly descended through the air with a graceful stroll. They landed softly on thier feet a sigh gently leaving their mouths.

"Are you children alright?" Polly asked fussing over Jill and Lucy. They nodded as did the three boys.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Eustace, a reformed character asked his cousins, Digory and Polly.

"Lantern Waste." Lucy said and pointed to the Victorian lamp which glowed dimly in the early morning dawn or the late dusk, Lucy wasn't quite sure.

"We're in Narnia? If that's so, where are the trees?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know, but at least we'll be safe here. It's Narnia." Peter said simply. Before he met the young faces of Polly and Digory who had suddenly become youthful once again.

Digory smiled, "The magic of Narnia." He said quietly not quite believing he and Polly were back. Polly once again stood close to Digory- her knight in shining armour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aslan's messages

The group remained in the green field that now surrounded Lantern Waste the mountains rising high behind them. A rush of wind caught their attentions and they turned to face the Great Lion, Aslan.

Lucy squealed and ran to him, embracing his warm fur before she stepped back and knelt before him, along with her brothers, Eustace, Jill, Digory and Polly.

"Rise sons of Adam, daughters of Eve, Kings and Queens of Narnia, friends of Narnia." They all stood and Lucy hugged Aslan again but pulled away when she noticed his saddened tone.

"Aslan? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked tenderly looking closely into the great Lion's eyes, her hand in his mane.

"Tell me how you ended up here, in my country, dear Lucy." The Lion replied and so she recounted the story to him of thier descent into Narnia. The lion nodded knowingly. "I'm afraid, sons of Adam, daughters of Eve, you no longer exist in your world."

"Aslan?" Lucy asked confused.

"You died in that crash dearest Lucy." She pulled a shocked face as did the others.

"Mother and father? Susan?"

"Your parents will not remember you, your sister will however. Where is she? Was Queen Susan not with you?" The lion asked again.

"lord Aslan, my sister Susan is no longer a friend of Narnia. She has lost faith and beehives it to be a childish game we played once or twice. She is more interested in nylons and lipstick now." Peter said in a stem but kingly manner. Lucy could see himself returning to his High Kingship of their reign.

"A great loss indeed. Do not fret, Dear Lucy, she will find her way here. But she will find it in her own way. For now though, make your way to my How, for you will find old and new friends there and shelter too. Have faith, Queen Lucy." Aslan's said as he breathed over all of them, letting the ways of this Narnia flow through them and aid them on the way to his How.

When Lucy opened her eyes, Aslan was gone and Peter and Edmund had take. Both her hands. She looked a little crestfallen that her close friend had not said goodbye but she knew she would see him again so she followed Peter's lead and made her way to the how with Digory, Polly, Edmund, Eustace and Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Old friends and New friends.

The group emerged over a hill and there stood Aslan's How proudly against the horizon. They made their way to it and were surprised when they saw Glenstorm and Caspian stood outside just as they had first seen them all those years ago on thier second adventure in Narnia.

"Caspian!" Lucy called and saw the youthful King turn and smile at her, his arms open to catch her as the ran across the plain to him.

"Queen Lucy!" The pair embraced and a young Spanish looking woman beside Caspian stiffened and Caspian turned to her. "My dear Arlena, this is Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Lord Eustace and Lady Jill and the honourable High King Peter from the Golden Age." Caspian explained as he hugged each in turn. Then he paused when he saw Digory and Polly appear.

"Caspian may we present Lord Digory Kirke and Lady Polly Plummer the originals founders and protectors of Narnia." Lucy said, her arm still around Caspian's waist, his arm around her shoulders.

"It is an honour, Lord Digory, Lady Polly," caspian greeted, shaking thier hands. He looked for one other, the final queen- his Susan. "Susan is not with you, Lucy?"

"No. She is no longer a friend of Narnia, she has lost her faith." Peter said angrily.

"Don't talk about her like that." Caspian said back just as angrily. the pair of men glared at one another. Lucy pressed a hand to Caspian's chest to distract him.

"but she will find her way here, I am sure. We will see her again, Caspian."

"Do you know where we are?" Glenstorm asked, wisely.

"Aslan's Country. We died in an accident back home, Glenstorm." Peter said sourly, his angry still prevalent about Susan.

"My apologises, Your Majesties." Glenstorm said bowing his head in reverence.

"We should make our way inside Caspian." Arlena said again.

"Of course. This is Lady Arlena of Telmar, an old childhood friend of mine. Come Lucy, allow me to accompany you." Caspian said and Arlena curtseyed her long, black hair falling in front of her face as she did so. Edmund offered her his arm, completely in awe and slightly in love with her, and accompanied her in to the How, following Caspian and Lucy with Peter, Polly, Eustace, and Digory behind them.

Once inside Lucy was surprised to see the number of Narnians gathered there. Her eyes first fell on a faun who bowed very low as she entered and as he rose she saw it was her beloved Tumnus. She burst into tears and looked into his face as she saw him cry too.

"Tumnus." She let go of Caspian and threw herself at the faun and into his arms which tightened around her.

"Your majesty, Queen Lucy. My how you have grown since I last saw you. A true beauty you have become, my Queen." Tumnus gushed kindly gazing into her pretty face. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, dearest Tumnus." Lucy said as she placed a tender kiss to the faun's cheek, causing Mr Tumnus to blush a similar shade of red to his scarf. The beavers were also there and greeted the Queen and Kings of Old happily, as did Trumpkin and doctor Cornelius. Digory and Polly met some Narnians they had met years before and Jill and Eustace were greeted by Rillian and Lilliandi, his mother. A woman moved through the crowd, her hair as red as flames and a figure to rival that of Susan. The crowd parted to let her through and Peter, along with the others turned to see who she was. Peter's voice caught in his throat as the beauty gazed at him.

"Hello, my darling." She said, her voice like the tune of a flute or lyre. Peter paused, opened mouthed as he saw her face. His angel, his queen, his empress, his lady.

"Elektra. My wife." He said quietly and she smiled before running to him on the Dias at the top of the How's entrance. He caught her in his tight embrace, lifting her from the floor, his lips pressed to her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he spun her around.

At the moment their lips touched, Peter was taken back to their golden days and the day he had first met her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Golden Age- Princess of Archenland

It was High King Peter's birthday and his sisters, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan had organised a ball for him with most of the Narnians and influential members of the foreign alliances. The most important was the family of the King of Archenland to the North. That night the King of Archenland was accompanied by his eldest and only daughter, Princess Elektra and his sons Crown Prince Perseus and Prince Sebastien. The king of Archenland intended on presenting his daughter to the king, in a faint suggestion of a marriage treaty between their countries.

Elektra, her amber hair braided up high on her head, her simple, emerald and diamond coronet gently adorning the braids, was astounded at the beauty of Cair Paravel as she entered the ballroom, her emerald green, off the shoulder, ball gown brushing the floor as she walked, her feet slipped into Emerald green dancing slippers. She had her hand in her father's as she walked into the ballroom, the kings and Queens of Narnia, sat upon their thrones and herself and her father made their way to the Dias after the Grand Tsar and Tsarina of Calormen.

Elektra was quick to drop into a low curtsey her hand still in her fathers as he too bowed before the High King.

"Many happy returns, High King Peter for your birthday." Her father said.

"Thank you, Friend, king of Archenland." Peter said gratefully, his eyes still on the red haired beauty before him on the steps of the Dias.

"May I present my sons, crown Prine Perseus and Prince Sebastien," her brothers bowed once again and stood back. "And my daughter, Crown Princess, Elektra." Elektra stood, the small box in her hand, beautifully gift wrapped.

"Happy birthday, your majesty." Elektra said as she took a step forward and handed Peter the present. "From all the people of Archenland."

"Thank you, Princess Elektra. I wonder, might you consider joining me in a dance?" Peter said gently, handing the present to Susan and offering the young woman his hand. She took it gently and nodded.

"Of course, your majesty." With that Peter whisked her out onto the floor to dance a Narnian Waltz.

Several weeks passed of the pair courting and enjoying chaperoned walks together. On her weekly visit to Cair Paravel, Peter led her out to the orchard where he dismissed his guard and her chaperone to walk a short distance with her alone.

Once near the cliff edge, over looking the open eastern Sea toward the Lone Islands he took her hand in her own.

"Elektra, these weeks have been a source of great light for me and I hope for you also. I will ask your father, but I believe you should be allowed to decide for yourself too." He began, turning to face her and was mesmerised when her emerald eyes caught his own.

"Your majesty?"

"Elektra, Crown Princess of Archenland, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife and Queen of Narnia?"

"Yes, King Peter. I would be most honoured." She smiled as he cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss of her lips before pulling away, smiling too. He picked her up and spun her round gently before returning her to her feet and accompanying her back to her chaperone and his guard, before the quartet made their way up to the castle.

A month later the pair were married by Narnian Law, in the great hall, before a mixture of Narnians and Archenlanders. The same day she was crowned Queen Elektra of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel. She also maintained her title of Crown Princess of Archenland.

A year after their marriage, she gave birth to twins, Peter Edmund and Minerva Susan. High King Peter was with his young family for six months before he was magically transported back to England with his siblings, in his absence Elektra ruled for 14 years as Regent. In this time her son was taken from her by the dark Narnians who had been in league with the White Witch, Jadis and never returned and her daughter grew to be a beautiful and obedient daughter and Princess. Despite the loss of Lucy and her siblings, Mr Tumnus remained an advisor for Queen Elektra and was a dutiful tutor for Princess Minerva, until her mother's death when she was 15 and then his death a few months later.

Minerva ruled alone as queen Minerva for 50 years until the Telmarine's first invaded, destroying her father's kingdom and costing her her life in battle against them. After that the Telmarine's ruled Narnia until Caspian X, assisted by The Kings and Queens of Old, took over as the first Telmarine, Narnian King. His line continued to reign, his son Rillian and then 7 more generations until the recently deceased King Tirian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Princess Minerva and the truth.

Peter and Elektra pulled apart, sighing contentedly. Peter put her back on her feet before taking her hand in his. A young woman was stood watching them and Elektra turned to her and beckoned her over. The girl was blond haired like Peter and had Elektra's eyes. She curtseyed and took Elektra's outstretched hand.

"Minerva, say hello to your father." Elektra said signalling to Peter who was stunned when the blonde launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Daddy!" She squealed with a voice like silk.

"Minerva?" He asked shakily before holding her tightly to him and looking at Elektra. "Where is Peter?" He asked meaning their son.

"Don't mention him, daddy, it upsets Mother." Minerva warned hugging her father.

"Princess Minerva." Tumnus warned cautiously as he saw Queen Elektra moving away up to the upper levels of the How where it looked out over the plain outside the How. Peter released Minerva with a kind smile leaving her to greet her uncle and aunt before he followed Elektra out onto the balcony of the How where he found her crying. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving a trail of gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder just above where her dress lay in a bateau neckline. She half turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I do not like the Narnian People to see me cry." Elektra apologised quietly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after I left." Peter said kindly, his chin on her shoulder, his arms pulling her tightly against him in an embrace.

"Jadis' followers grew in strength. Then one night before I could announce the birth of the twins to the world, some of her followers managed to get into the castle, how we will never know. They found the nursery and snatched Peter from his crib leaving a note in his place," she pulled a piece of folded parchment from her bodice and handed it to him. "I still have it. Go on read it."

So Peter read the words, "we have your heir, the golden age is over, surrender now or never see your baby again."

"Did you surrender?" Peter asked worriedly now.

"No, but I tried to ransom with her followers for my Baby but it was no use. For all I know they could have killed him when they reached their camp, but I was never certain. When I announced the birth of the young royals I only announced Minerva Lucy's and not Peter Edmund's for he was no longer there and part of our lineage." Elektra finished calmly, but her hands were shaking over his and he took them tightly in his own, their fingers were laced over her stomach.

"What was he like? Peter Edmund?" Peter asked, returning his head to her shoulder and folding the parchment again and placing it in her bodice between her breasts.

"The exactly duplicate of you, my love. Blond haired and blue eyed. A handsome baby boy. Who had the good idea to inherit all of his father's characteristics and habits. He was perfect in every way. But Minerva is right I do not enjoy talking of it as it depresses me, love." She pulled out of his embrace and moved a few feet away from him, still gazing our over the Aslan's Plains.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I never heard from him again or indeed Jadis' followers. There was no other contact- he just disappeared." Elektra said finally and turned to Peter as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, darling. I lost our baby."

Peter rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You didn't loose him, he was taken. There's a big difference." They stood there hugging and crying and loving each other when Edmund, Lucy, Tumnus and Minerva joined them.

"Our apologises, Your Majesties. We thought we should inform you that Lord Eustace and Lady Jill have been called to find the recent king Trinian who is somewhere in Narnia. We are unsure when they will return." Tumnus said, his arm linked with Queen Lucy's.

"Well, while hey are gone we best familiarise ourselves with the layout of the How once more and organise sleeping quarters for our community et cetera. We need to make this place habitable." Peter said, his arm still around Elektra's waist, holding her close to his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Susan returns to Narnia

Weeks passed in our world and slowly Susan became more and more depressed by her siblings' deaths'. One day when she was crossing the road from the hospital where she worked to her apartment she was knocked to the ground by a speeding driver who drove away without stopping. A hit and run. The driver had driven over her neck, snapping it and killing her instantly. She felt no pain, no hurt, no sorrow, only delight and glee. Before her death she had been thinking of all the fun things she and her siblings had learnt in Narnia.

Now she found herself hurtling through the air like a bullet, much like her siblings had when they had arrived in Narnia, except this time she had landed with a soft splash in the Eastern sea, below the restored castle of Cair Paravel. She swam for the shore and made her way up to the deserted castle, only to find a black stallion in the courtyard.

"Destrier?" She asked and the horse whinnied. She climbed on his back and took hold of his reigns. "Take me to Caspian, boy." She instructed and she held on tight as Destrier launched himself out if the castle and into the forests of Narnia.

Susan was fastinated by little Narnia had changed from her last visit. The woods had their same magic about them but they stopped suddenly when they reached Latern Waste. From there on there were no trees, only the wide plains that led to Aslan's How. She would enjoy it whilst it lasted for that's all this would be- a visit. How wrong she was.

Meanwhile in the How, Lucy was helping Tumnus and Caspian organise the quarters for the Narnian people as well as the 'royal court' which appeared to have assembled.

"Caspian, do you love Lilliandi?" Lucy asked a she handed some blankets to a paying dwarf who appeared at her elbow.

"I do. But she and I understand each other. Whilst I love her, she does not rule my heart. My heart belongs to your sister." Caspian sighed, handing Mr Beaver a satchel of tools for the fauns.

Lucy smiled. "I know she cares for you, Caspian."

"Truly, Lucy? What about theses 'nylons' and 'lipstick' which Peter spoke of?"

"Nylons are women's stockings, Caspian, and lipstick is a paint women apply to their lips. She loves you more, Caspian. Trust me." Lucy smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know, Lucy?" Caspian pleaded.

"She used to say your name in her sleep, when we first went home," Lucy explained. "It was worse when she got a job in the hospital- the infirmary, Caspian. One day, she came home in tears and I was the only one at home and she explained that she had met a young Spanish soldier which reminded her of you, because he looked just like you. A few days later when she went in for a shift and she sat with him for a while... Talking to him of Aslan and Aslan's country, to ease his pain, perhaps, and he died a short while before she came off shift. She was so sad, Mother and father had no idea what was wrong and they took her off to America with Peter to have a holiday, it might help her, whether it did or not, I don't know." Lucy explained. "I don't think she forgot deliberately Caspian, I think it was the thought of losing you that did it. We will see her again, Caspian, have faith."

"How can you be so optimistic, Lucy?"

Caspian's eyes filled with tears as did Tumnus'. "Poor Queen Susan." Tumnus said sadly, wiping his eyes on his scarf.

"She said I was the same when we first went back, Tumnus. When I left you." Lucy said, sadly. "My first Narnian friend." Lucy kissed his cheek and Tumnus blushed again.

"First?" Caspian asked.

"I have not always been optimistic, Caspian. There have been a few times when I have not been optimistic. Yes, he was my first friend. After I emerged from the city of 'Wardrobe' in the land of 'Spare Oom'," Lucy giggled and Tumnus smiled. "Tumnus should have handed me over to the White Witch but he didn't."

"I refused and paid dearly for it, dear Lucy, if you remember." Tumnus shuddered with the memory.

"I know. When the White Witch had found out he let me live, she turned him to stone in her extensive garden at her castle. That was the first time I did not feel optimistic. I feared I had lost him forever." Lucy said and squeezed Tumnus' hand. "I know I was a child, but I realised, I loved him, even then and I did not want to be without him."

Tumnus caught her eye and blushed and smiled. "I must see King Peter. I shall return soon my love."

"What are you on about, Tumnus?" Lucy asked, but he didn't reply and scurried away as fast as he little legs would carry him. She laughed and shook her head.

"He cares greatly for you, Lucy. Even I can tell that." Caspian smiled as they continued to pass important things for the sleeping quarters to the gathered Narnians.

"I know." Lucy smiled and found herself blushing.

Susan continued riding on Destrier until she reached the plains of Aslan's How. Aslan stood before her and she climbed down from Destrier and bowed to him.

"Aslan."

"Queen Susan. You are no longer of your world and have made your way to my country, I see." Aslan said as Susan rose again from her bow.

"I have?" Then she remembered the hit and run accident. "Of course. The accident."

"Yes, Susan. There are family and friends waiting for you at the How. I would suggest mending some bonds, Susan. Welcome to my country." Aslan breathed over Susan and she felt a calming sensation and when she opened her eyes he was gone and she was stood nearer the How then where she had been. She smiled as she spied Lucy and Caspian just inside the door of the how. Then she ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reunion

Edmund was in the inner most part of the How with Glenstorm, Peter, Elektra and Arlena, Caspian's dark haired beauty of a friend. She was gorgeous, Edmund couldn't deny that and she was nimble too. A prima sword fighter and a match for both of his sisters, he thought.

Arlena and Edmund's swords clashed together, the sound the only thing in the room. Arlena disarmed Edmund quickly and his sword lay dispatched n the ground. Elektra and Peter clapped as did Glenstorm.

"Not bad your majesty." Arlena praised, helping Edmund to his feet.

"Your not bad either." Edmund teased breathlessly as Peter passed him his sword.

"I'm better at other things too, your majesty." Arlena whispered as she nudged his crotch with her hip as she walked away from his embrace. Edmund blushed scarlet and Peter sniggered with a quirked smile. Elektra elbowed her husband gently in the ribs as his arm went round her.

"Don't tease him, Peter." Elektra warned warmly, not liking Edmund to be victimised.

"Oh, I won't." He said and she gave him a questioning look. "Not in front of everyone, anyway."

"Peter you are impossible." Elektra laughed quietly.

Tumnus emerged into the room and made his way over to his high king, bowing gently as he did so. He and Peter conversed quietly a little way away from Edmund, Elektra, Arlena and Glenstorm. Peter's smile grew all the time they spoke.

"Oh cause you must, Tumnus. You have my blessing and no doubt that of the great lion himself." Peter said, shaking Tumnus' hand. Tumnus smiled too.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Now go ask her. Go on." Peter urged with a smile as the faun disappeared back to the front of the how again only to be replaced by Digory Kirke and Mr Beaver.

"Professor? Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No, sire. queen Susan has returned to us. We have just seen her crossing the plains to the how. She conversed with Aslan himself, for a while." Mr Beaver explained and Digory smiled.

Peter didn't. "Very well. Edmund, Lady Arlena, Glenstorm, we must return to the others further up in the How. We have a visitor." Elektra walked over and took Peter's arm as he spoke.

"Who is it Pete?" Edmund asked, offering Arlena his arms which she took kindly.

"Susan Pevensie, Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia." Peter scowled as he led the way back up into the How. Edmund raised his eyebrows at Peter sternness and followed quickly with Glenstorm and Arlena.

* * *

Susan smiled as she reached the entrance to the How and saw Lucy standing close by.

"Lucy!" She called and her sister turned, squealed and ran to embrace her.

""Susan! How did you get here?" She said cheerily as the two hugged each other tightly.

"A hit and run back home. I'm dead. You died in the train crash." Susan cried.

"Oh, Susan. Yes we did, but thank Aslan that you were able to come home here to Narnia." Lucy said.

"I started believing again after the crash. I wondered where you may have gone and ended up and I assumed you'd come here to Aslan." Susan admitted. "I expect Peter hates me."

"Not hate exactly, is a little upset about your love of 'nylons and lipstick' I think he said." Lucy smiled and Susan laughed slightly.

"I'm a fool, Lu."

"Not a fool. Silly, maybe but no fool. Everyone we once knew is here. The beavers, Mr Tumnus, Glenstorm and..." Lucy stood aside as Caspian looked up at her and faltered a little at the sight of Susan in her purple Narnian dress, she had been dressed in when she had arrived in Narnia.

"Caspian." She whispered and made her way from Lucy to the dark haired, Spanish like King that stared at her.

"Susan." He said and hugged her close when she stumbled into his arms. Reunited at last. They hugged each other and whispered little things to each other including several 'I've missed you's and 'I love you's. The pair remained in a gentle hug, Caspian's arm around Susan's waist as Peter's voice could be heard thundering up from the lower depths of the How.

"SUSAN!" He sounded angry and Susan shivered. Never had she heard her brother this angry so she knew she had done something majorly wrong.

"I'll protect you." Caspian said. His voice, making Susan's knees weak as she clung to him.

Tumnus had returned to Lucy and now wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leant against him with a kind smile.

"It would appear we have all been reunited with our loves at last, Queen Lucy. Even Edmund has found a woman to hold his heart in Lady Arlena of Telmar." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it appears so. Thanks be to Aslan." She whispered back as he kissed her shoulder gently. The pair smiled on as did the gathered Narnian's who bowed as High King Peter, high Queen Elektra, Glenstorm, Lady Arlena and King Edmund the Just appeared through an archway at the back of the entrance foyer of the How. Peter looked mad. Really mad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fights and make ups

As Peter and Edmund and their group of companions arrived and crossed through the main Hall of the How the gathered Narnians bowed, including Tumnus and Lucy who owed and curtseyed together as the High King arrived.

"SUSAN PEVENSIE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Peter shouted as he climbed the Dias and pulled Susan into a surprising hug. She stood stunned, for a moment before she hugged him back.

"I've been trying to find a way back. I found my faith again after we lost you. I'm so sorry Peter, that I ever lost it in the first place. Can you forgive me?" Susan said quietly in Peter's ear.

"Always and completely, Su. Queen Susan the gentle of Narnia has returned to us. Our royal family is complete." Peter then said, turning to the Narnia people.

"Long live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy! The Kings and Queens of Old!" The Narnia people chorused.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." Peter smiled, his arms around both Susan and Lucy who had stepped forward. Edmund stood on Susan's other side.

"I expected more of a fight." Trumpkin said to Trufflehunter. "King Peter was extremely angry with Queen Susan."

"Maybe so, Trumpkin, but it was a decent make up, wouldn't you agree? We have our kings and queens back. All of them." The wise badger agreed and the dwarf and badger shared a one armed hug and a secret smile knowing more than our kings and Queens.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tumnus' question and Caspian's challenge.

After they had feasted that evening, a great feast which had been prepared in the kitchens of the badgers including some of Trufflehunter's elderberry pie, the Kings and Queens retired to their bedchambers. Susan joined Caspian as hers was not entirely finished yet. Peter and Elektra went to theirs and indulged each other with the pleasures of marriage whilst Edmund slept alone- but dreamt of Arlena as she did him. Lucy and Tumnus took a walk around the upper floors of the How enjoying the night air before they retired to the bedchambers. It was on this walk that Tumnus struck up some Narnian courage to ask his favourite and dear queen a very special question. They stood now, on a ledge overlooking the plains which spread out towards the eastern sea and Cair Paravel in the distance.

"Lucy? My queen." Tumnus asked and Lucy turned to look at him, a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, Tumnus my dear friend?" Lucy said sweetly, taking the faun's hand in her own and gazing out over the land she called home.

"Please, look at me." Tumnus said quietly, wanting her complete attention. Concerned now Lucy turned to face him.

"Tumnus? Is something wrong?"

"Queen Lucy the Valiant, I have known you for a long time and I wish to behold that for the rest of eternity. I remember once you told me it was expected that a gentleman, in your world, if he loves a lady very much, that he will ask her a question which will determine the rest of their lives. Queen Lucy, my love and lady, will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife by Narnian Law, to share and savour life with me?" Tumnus asked valiantly, holding Lucy's gaze.

"If I tell you my answer you shall have to ask Peter..." Lucy started.

"He has been asked and gave his consent, dear Lucy, if it is what you wish."

"Well then, my answer, Mr Tumnus the faun, is Yes. Yes, I shall spend the rest if my life and the time we have together as your wife." The pair hugged and shared a gentle kiss out on the ledge in the Narnian moonlight that is so bright compared with the moonlight in England. When they broke apart Tumnus and Lucy sat together on the nearby rocks of the how, Lucy wrapped in Tumnus' embrace, his long, red scarf keeping them both warm.

Lucy laughed to herself. "Something funny, my queen?" Tumnus asked.

"It took you long enough to propose, I thought you would have asked me during our golden age."

"I was going to propose when you returned from hunting the white stag... But the of course you returned to War Drobe in Spare Oom and I never had the chance." Tumnus explained sadly.

"Oh, Tumnus." Lucy said as the faun's eyes filled with small tears.

"What saddens me more is that I then lived 50 years longer after you left and I never got to see you before I... Died..." Tears were trailing down his cheeks and Lucy wiped them away with her small fingers,

"You never have to lose me again. We are here, together in Aslan's Country. We have forever." Lucy smiled.

"Forever." Tumnus agreed and kissed her again, a salty kiss from tears, but Lucy didn't mind. She had her forever right there and it never needed to change.

* * *

Susan accompanied Caspian up to the upper levels of the how to the areas which had been reserved for the royal sleeping quarters. He had offered her his rooms as hers were as yet, unfurnished and thus inhabitable.

"I'm glad you made it back, Susan." Caspian smiled as he walked beside her.

"As am I, but what we want cannot happen Caspian. You're married." Susan admitted as they reached his quarters.

"But Susan, Lilliandi doesn't hold my heart- my heart belongs to you, always has been." Caspian admitted.

"She is still your wife and I shall not embark on a loving... Thing... With a married man. I'm sorry Caspian, but I'm not like that. Goodnight." She said and slipped quietly into the sleeping quarters, leaving Caspian stood outside, mouth open in shock.

Caspian set himself a challenge- he had to convince Susan that they could have all they wanted and more without Lilliandi who had always known Susan was the queen of Caspian's heart and always would be. But how he would do that- he had no clue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Peter's dream

Peter slept soundly in the large bed which had been created for him and his queen. Elektra lay in his arms, her bare skin touching his, deep in sleep. But Peter could not sleep. In truth he had slept a little it had awoken when a fleeting thought had crossed his unconscious mind. What had happened to his son, Peter? Had he survived long in Jadis' care if at all? Would they be reunited again, here in Aslan's country? These questions flooded his mind and no answers came to him- well except one... Aslan only knows.

Peter made a mental note, that if he ever saw the great lion himself again, he would ask him. Another question prodded his mind now. Would he and the Narnian people be able to populate his country? More so, would he be allowed another chance at fatherhood? This time to be there and raise his children with Elektra and not leave her to do it alone?

Peter realised this had always been his dream- to be a father and a husband in both his old world of England and here in Narnia, especially after he had met Elektra, all those years ago. Oh, how he had loved watching her grow with the twins inside of her. Those 9 months of watching her pregnancy progress and the first 6 months of the twins lives had been the happiest he had known and he thought on how terribly awful it had been when it had ended. Unbeknownst to Lucy and the others, Peter had tried to get back the night they returned- to get back to Elektra and the twins, to no avail. Nod did they know they he had sat up many a night after that with the professor talking of Narnia and his adulthood there as well as the family he'd had. The professor had counselled him as one might when they have been widowed or bereaved and as the weeks passed before the return to school, Peter had got better and had coped easier with it, but it had never completely left him, that sense of longing.

The boys at Hendon House, Peter's boarding school, had been jealous when he had told them of the girl he had met on a trip away to the country with his siblings- he had never told them the truth about Elektra but he had talked of her often, as if they were still in contact as time passed. Peter would have loved to have shown Elektra his strange home and have got her to meet his friends and his parents, but he knew that would not have been possible.

Perhaps one day he would be able to explain things about his past life in England to her. Maybe. But for now he was just going to enjoy her company and all the time they had together.

Dreams could wait, reality came first. Currently the reality was that Elektra was stirring from her sleep and he turned his attention to her, kissing her awake and then proceeding to love her and show her how much he cared about her through the pleasures of marriage, as he had done earlier that evening.


End file.
